


Ride or Die

by Stcrylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stcrylo/pseuds/Stcrylo
Summary: In your hometown, there’s a special place where drag races go on every weekend. One fateful night, an old racer by the name of Ben Solo returns from his “retirement,” and returns to the thrill of drag racing, much to the displeasure of many of the other racers in town. While your friends and all of the other racers are annoyed by the return of Ben Solo, you can’t help but be charmed by him.





	1. The Races

The races had existed in your hometown for as long as you could remember. You remembered your father talking about his racing days, and your brother talking about going to see them even when he was told he couldn’t go. People of all ages lived off the races, betting whatever cash they had in their pockets for who would win this weekend. They were the life of the once small town, and almost everyone lived to watch or to race, and you and your friend Poe were no exception. Though you were merely apart of those who lived to watch the races, Poe lived and breathed racing, as if he was born for it. He was a natural driver, and had been the king of the track ever since he’d turned eighteen. Everyone seemed to marvel at Poe’s skills. He was undefeated, greater than all of the other drivers who dared to race against him. Poe took his racing honor very seriously, after all, it had defined him for the last few years.

This cold winter night was no exception. The icy wind blew your curtain of (y/h/c) hair with it, momentarily blindfolding you as you walked closely behind Poe. As the days got colder, the more you regretted your fashion choice, but at the same time, you didn’t really have time nor patience to care. Watching Poe pull his jacket tighter around him, you pushed your hair back behind your ear. Next time you came to one of these races, you were wearing your hair up.

“Well, there she is, just like Finn promised,” Poe said, turning back and smiling at you. You never missed a single one of his races, and for that, you knew he was grateful. You watched him look back lovingly at his worn down sports car. Even though sometimes it looked like it was going to fall apart from all the dents and scratches it had attained over the years of dominating the track, the car had never let Poe down in function or speed

“Well that’s good. Can’t race without a car, can you?” You said, smiling to him and shoving him towards his beloved red car. Poe smirked at you before climbing in. He sped up towards the beginning of the track. Years and years ago, the tracked had been created around the parking lot of an abandoned hospital, and over the years, the track had progressed, going into the back roads of the woods behind it. You watched Poe’s car pull up to the starting line as you walked towards the over-enthusiastic crowd, their cheers deafening you as you tried to find Rey and Finn. Thick as thieves those two were, so if you found one, you were bound to find the other. Giving up after being pushed and shoved around, you decided to get prime seats, making your way to the curb so you could get a good view of the race. Before you had reached your ideal spot right at the curb, the race had started, and you joined the crowd in their jovial cheering.

A few races went by, but the crowd’s enthusiasm never died, and it never would. As you stood on the curb, waiting for the next race to start, you noticed that everyone’s attention had shifted. Looking over everyone’s heads, you noticed another car entering the premises. It was an all-black Challenger, windows tinted so dark that you couldn’t even see through them unless you were looking into the windshield.

“Is that really him?” came a voice from behind you as people pressed against you to get a better look at their new contestant.

“I didn’t think he’d ever show up again. Thought he was done racing after that accident a couple years back.”

You tried desperately to figure out who it was they were talking about, but eventually the crowd become too much for you to see over as people had pushed past you just to see exactly who everyone was talking about. With a huff, you tried to listen to other people’s conversations to see if they would let on.

“That’s Ben Solo.”

You froze, remembering that name. If Poe was a king at racing, Ben Solo was practically a god. According to all the stories you had heard, Ben was undefeated for four years, and was a better racer than anyone who had ever braved the track, at least until he had an accident that totaled his car and put him in the hospital. He was only a couple years older than you, but he seemed so separated from you because of his status as a racer. Pushing through, you shoved people to the side, wanting to get a better glimpse of this legendary racer. Eventually, you made your way to the front, where you could see someone getting out of the car. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, dark jeans, and black leather gloves to compliment, and you could tell by the way he held himself that he screamed cockiness.

“What are you doing back here, Solo? Thought you had better places to be,” said the strong voice of Alex, one of the racers.

“I heard you guys had a new champion. I had to see if he was worth the hype,” Ben shot back. The crowd fell silent, anticipating Ben’s next move with bated breath.

“I want to challenge him one on one.”

You could see Poe’s jaw tighten from his lowered windows. His grip on the steering wheel also tightened as he looked up at Ben, fire in his eyes. Never in his years of being king of the track had his ability been challenged, and you knew his honor was going to dictate his next move. You knew he felt he had to hang on.

“Alright. Let’s go then,” Poe said, turning to face the track again. Ben Solo ambled back towards his car and took up the vacant spot next to Poe. The two started their engines up, the roars they gave off were intimidating yet thrilling at the same time. The crowd, previously silent from Ben’s arrival, started roaring again. From off in the crowd, you could hear the bets beginning to be made, people fishing their pockets for whatever spare cash they had left. This would undoubtedly be the last race of the night, and it would definitely be the worth the while.

“Alright, on my mark. One…Two…Three!”

With that, the two cars were off, their engines roaring as each driver floored the gas. The crowd screamed, waiting for the two cars to come around for their first lap. Despite not seeing most of the race the crowd still roared, the sounds of the engines far off in the distance feeding their adrenaline. After a few minutes, the two cars, neck and neck, came back around the start, completing their first lap.

“I hope Poe wins,” came a voice from beside you. You looked up to see Finn and Rey, both of them smiling at you. You smiled back up at them widely, thinking about how happy that would make Poe.

“Yeah, me too,” you said, turning your attention back to the race.

“Can’t believe my idiot cousin is back,” Rey said with a groan. You smiled up at her as Finn laughed before all three of you turned back to watching the race. This time, the Challenger went by first, followed a few seconds later by Poe. Your stomach dropped. Despite your hopes, Poe was probably not going to win, how could he? You watched with anxiety that rose even more when you heard the sound of tires screeching. The crowd was silent for a second, making sure to pay attention for any sound of a crash, but when none came, they resumed their boisterous cheering. As the cars came back around for their final lap, you could see that Poe was far behind Ben. The crowd screamed, seeing their old legend basically return from the grave, but neither you, Finn, nor Rey were screaming, rather staring on with bated breath. As the cars came towards the finish line, you saw that Ben Solo had indeed won.

When he crossed the finish line, his car came screeching to a halt, swerving around and making skid marks in the grey asphalt. Soon afterwards, Poe’s car followed, but stopping right in front of the finish line. He had finally been defeated, and you knew he would be devastated. The crowd screamed even louder, but you pushed through in order to reach Poe. Once the three of you had gotten to his car, he climbed out and leaned against the car with a sigh. You all gave Poe your condolences as out of the corner of your eye, you saw Ben Solo heading in your direction.

He had removed the helmet, and from what you could see so far, he was reasonably handsome. However, that opinion changed as soon as you turned to face him. He was gorgeous. Everything about him struck out to you, from his golden eyes to his regal nose, and even the sly smirk on his face.

“Nice try Dameron. Maybe you shouldn’t brake next time,” Solo said, holding his hand out for Poe to shake. You could see Poe’s grip tighten on Ben’s hand after taking it, and you felt yourself tense. This didn’t last long though, when Poe started laughing and pulled Ben in for a hug.

“It’s good to see you again! What made you decide to start racing again?” Poe said, a smile illuminating his face. Upon seeing that Poe had no ill will for Ben, you let out a breath you hadn’t been aware you were holding.

“I missed it too much. Besides, couldn’t let Poe Dameron’s reputation become better than mine,” Ben said with a smirk, pushing some of his dark hair back.

“Well I’m glad you’re back,” Poe said, stretching his hand out to Ben one more time. After they both let go, you locked eyes with Ben for a brief second before he smirked and winked at you.

“What a dick,” Rey muttered under her breath. “Can’t believe he’s back.” Poe and Finn both laughed in unison at Rey, who was anything but happy about Ben’s return.  While the others started walking back towards Poe’s car, you couldn’t help but watch in awe as Ben sauntered back to his car, climbing in and then driving off without a second to lose.

* * *

After that, Ben Solo came to every race, causing Poe’s former friendliness to fade away, and fast. Ben had moved on from just racing Poe to participating in the full races as well, which was beginning to make the races a little more interesting. However, every chance he got, Poe was beginning to complain as much as Rey. In the calming dark of the reception room of the abandoned hospital, you, Poe, Finn, and Rey were all gathered around the reception desk. As Poe ranted on, you stared off into the distance, thinking about Ben.

Every time you had turned to steal a look at him, he was already looking at you, and he always gave you a smirk when you caught him. You couldn’t understand why he seemed to always be staring at you. You weren’t anything special, and you were just apart of Poe’s friend group, so you couldn’t even begin to think why he was always watching you. But you always felt a small bit of thrill when you caught him staring, wondering about what he could possibly be thinking about. Falling from your thoughts, you turned to Poe again, watching him rant on.

“I mean he’s gotten so arrogant, the way he smirks like he’s better than you, he never used to be this way,” Poe muttered, leaning against the once reception desk. He carried on his complaints to Finn and Rey, as you had started to tune out again. You felt bad for being so bored at your friend’s complaints, but it was always the same thing now, from both Rey and Poe. Reaching for your phone in your jacket pocket, you felt panic settle in your stomach as you realized that it wasn’t there.

“Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked, turning her attention towards you.

“I think I dropped my phone outside, I’ll be right back,” you said as you made a beeline towards the hospital entrance.

“Want one of us to come with you?” called Poe after you.

“No, I’ll be fine, thanks,” you said, hurrying out of the dirty glass double doors. Once outside, you scoured the ground, hoping to come across it when you bumped into something. Nearly falling over, you felt yourself get caught by a pair of hands. _Oh no._

“You might wanna watch where you’re going,” came a deep baritone voice. Looking up, you found yourself staring at the golden eyes of Ben Solo. He was smirking, like always, which both flustered and infuriated you.

“Oh, sorry, I was trying to find my phone,” you muttered nervously, looking away. You saw him rummage through the pocket of his leather jacket, where he procured your phone, holding it out for you to take it from him.

“Is this it?” He said, looking down at you, this time, the smirk replaced with a smile. Looking back up at him with wide eyes, you nodded, quickly taking your phone from his large hands.

“Where’d you find it?” You asked, looking past him at the now empty curb and grass where the crowd once raged.

“Over there on the curb. I thought about taking it inside, but I just figured I’d hold onto it in case whoever lost it came looking for it,” he replied, running a hand through his dark hair. “Guess we both got lucky.”

“Both?” You asked, looking back up at him with a confused look on your face. He gave you his signature smirk before running his hand through his hair again.

“See ya later, (y/n).” He said as he turned around and walked to his car where a redheaded man and tall blonde woman were waiting for him. They both seemed to be smiling cheekily at him, but you paid it no mind as you headed back inside, staring at your phone. _Shit,_ you thought, staring at the screen that was now sporting some nice cracks. As you pushed past the door and looked up, you saw everyone’s eyes on you.

“Did you find it?” Poe asked as you looked up from the depressing view of your destroyed phone screen.

“Oh, yeah, Ben found it, so he was giving it back. Except now it’s shattered,” you said, holding up your phone to show everyone the cracks. They all winced before heading towards you.

“We should probably go now, it’s getting late,” Poe said, leading you all out of the hospital. As you all walked out to Poe’s car and seated yourselves accordingly, Finn in the front seat and you and Rey in the back, you began to feel that your phone case was loose on the bottom. You removed the case and saw a neatly folded piece of paper hidden there. Deciding to save it for better light, you shoved the note in your jacket pocket and put your case back on your phone.

Once you’d gotten home, you plopped down on the couch with a groan.

“You’re home later than usual,” came the voice of your older brother, muffled by the pillows that covered your ears. You looked up from the pillows and saw your brother smiling at you from the tiny kitchen of the apartment you two shared.

“Sorry, Poe wanted to stay a little later to blow off steam before we headed out,” you said before.

“It’s alright. Alex told me Ben has been getting on everyone’s nerves. So, same results?” He asked from slightly further away than before. You simply nodded, not really feeling in the mood to lift your head again. “You should probably get some sleep, you have places to be tomorrow. And don’t forget you promised dad you’d go see him.” With a groan, you got up off the couch and then headed to your bedroom.

“Goodnight,” you said with a yawn, moving your hand to cover your mouth as you walked into your bedroom, closing the door behind you. You plopped down on the bed as well, feeling the warmth of your bed envelope you. You moved to get under the blankets, taking your jacket off as well and throwing it to the ground, causing the note from earlier to fall out. You stared at it for a few seconds before sighing and getting up off the bed, reaching for the note. Carefully unfolding it, you smiled as you read the note, the messy handwriting just barely legible.

_I lied, someone told me this was your phone. You should text me some time – Ben_

Looking down at the phone number written next to the signature, you shook your head lightly. You would never admit it to anyone, not Poe, not Finn, not Rey, not even to your own brother, but Ben Solo had grown on you. Setting the note onto your bedside table, you climbed back into the bed, turning off the lamp that you assumed your brother had turned on for you before your return. As soon as you were settled, you began to drift off into sleep, thinking about Ben Solo, and whether or not you should text him. Before sleep had fully taken over, you decided you would text him in the morning.


	2. Dinner With Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some playful banter with Ben Solo, Poe warns you about his past, but you can't help but be intrigued by him, and continue to speak to him anyways...

The sun dwindled in through your curtains, causing you to groan in displeasure as you turned to face the opposite direction of the bright, intruding sun. When the brightness became too much to bear, however, you gave up hope in trying to fall back to sleep, and you grabbed your phone. Upon your eyes examining the screen, you felt the sudden urge to let out a scream. During the calm state of dreaming, you’d forgotten what had happened to your phone during the previous night’s race. Luckily for you, the one bad event reminded you of something very good.

Ben Solo had given you his number.

You grew flustered just thinking about it, your cheeks heating up thinking about how he had actually given you his number, and he didn’t do it like most other guys would have. Looking to the slip of paper resting on your bedside table, you smiled almost uncontrollably. You were going to text him, at least, you were planning to, but how could you possibly know what to say? Frowning now, you sat up in your bed, holding your phone in one hand as you reached for the slip of paper, unfolding it as soon as you got settled again. You looked at your phone, took a deep breath, and opened up your messenger, typing in his number for a new message before hovering over the message, wondering what to say. You thought carefully for a while, not even really sure if this was real or if you were still dreaming, your tired mind now coming up with delusions.

What if this was all a joke? You could certainly see it being so, considering that Ben had been talking to that jerk Hux a lot recently. What if it wasn’t Ben trying to play a joke, but Hux instead? You knew he hated you, in fact the two of you had hated each other most of your lives, so it did seem like something he would do, especially since the way Ben had given you his number was rather…unconventional. You shook your head, trying to rid your thoughts of such doubts. You wanted to believe he was better than that, and so without any further mental interruptions, you pulled up your messenger again and began typing.

_Hey, is this Ben? It’s (y/n)._ You typed before hitting send with a racing heart. Your anxiety skyrocketed after sending the text, and now, as you waited for him to reply, you thought of the possibility of this all being a joke again. At least this way, if you had been given a wrong number, this would certainly be the way to know.

After a few seconds, you saw the new message send in, causing your heart to clench as you opened it. Luckily, your face lit up with a smile as you read the contents of the message.

_Hey (y/n). Yeah it’s Ben. Sleep late?_

For a second you were confused as to what he meant but then you checked the time. It was already one in the afternoon, meaning you missed everything you’d planned to do this morning. Groaning, you rubbed your eyes before turning to face your phone again.

_Yeah, I guess so. Any plans for today?_ You hit send and then jumped off your bed before heading to the bathroom. You did at least have to see your father, you’d promised him a while back that you would, and you definitely didn’t want to leave the house smelling like the distinct stale sweat that you always managed to pick up at every one of the races.

You set your phone on the counter as you ambled over to the shower, turning it on before undressing so that the water could get warm. When you’d finished that, you walked back over to the counter and saw that you’d received another notification. With a wide smile you unlocked your phone and read the message.

_Not unless they’re with you ;)_

Rolling your eyes, you felt a blush rise onto your cheeks as you began typing away, your face warming with a combination of the steam from your shower and the heat rising to your cheeks. You sent the message before undressing and climbing into the shower, letting the hot water cascade over your body as you began to clean away the residue of dirt and sweat from the night before.

_Nice try Solo_

* * *

When you stepped out of your bedroom, hair still damp from your shower, much to your displeasure because of the cold you would soon be walking out into, you noticed a note left on the counter for you. Frowning, you felt as if you already knew what the note entailed.

(y/n),

Here’s a list of things we need,

From your loving and oh so caring brother,

Peter

You groaned as you picked up the shopping list. You’d forgotten Peter was going out with his friends today. Well, you supposed friends wasn’t really the word, considering he really just liked the status of hanging out with all the racers his age, and really couldn’t stand anyone other than Ben apparently. Sighing, you picked up the list and folded it up, putting it away in your pocket. You pushed a strand of your hair back behind your ear before heading to the door, the familiar text tone from your phone ringing before you had reached it. Pulling out your phone, you opened up the message.

_Didn’t know your brother was still hanging around these assholes._ Ben had sent with a picture attached. You opened up the photo to see Peter laughing with Alex and a handful of some of the older racers. From first glance, his laughter and expression seemed genuine, but you knew that if you were there, you would’ve been able to sense his discomfort. You pulled on your coat and fastened it on you as you shook your head as you typed on your way out of the apartment, locking the door behind you as you walked out into the hall.

_Apparently so. It’s funny cause he’s always complaining about them too._

After sending the message, you put your phone back into your pocket. Pulling your coat closer to you, you began to walk to the stairs of your apartment complex, and down into the makeshift lobby. Once you made it outside, a gust of wind caught you by surprise, blowing your hair in front of your face as you headed to the sidewalk, watching the road expectantly. You’d asked Poe the other day to take you to your dad’s place, but you couldn’t help but worry that he’d either forgotten with how busy he was, or that he’d somehow managed to sleep later than you had, which was actually the norm. With his exhaustion of both losing to Ben once more, and spending some quality time with Rey to complain about Ben, you knew he could probably sleep through the day. Frowning at the thought, you continued to watch the road on either side before the familiar red car appeared in your view, growing larger as it drew closer before finally pulling up to the sidewalk.

“Hey, buttercup, what’s up?” Poe said after rolling the window down as you walked up to the car, the wind almost blowing you off balance. You could tell that the winter was going to be the worst ever, especially considering you’d probably be out in the snow for every one of the races. Opening the door and climbing in, Poe watched as you buckled your seatbelt before speeding off on the road. You took off your coat as you sat in the car, as the heat was at its highest and you were getting a little hot. Once you were settled, you pulled out your phone from your pocket, checking your notifications. Another message from Ben had come in from the time you’d replied. Smiling, you unlocked your phone and opened the message.

_His laugh is so fake. Doesn’t he have some excuse not to be here?_

You shook your head before typing. Peter did always seem to hang out with some of the racers just for the thrill, but you knew in reality that he hated most of them, and it was all for reasons you could understand. The older racers were all jerks, especially to the younger racers like Poe. They thought anyone who was younger or better than them was trying to attack their status as a racer.

“What are you smiling at?” Came Poe’s voice, snapping you out of your trance and causing you to finish up your message to Ben.

_Yeah, he just likes the drama of it all and likes telling me their opinions of any racer who’s better than them._

“Nothing,” you said as you hit send and then locked your phone. The two of you stopped at a light, and you could feel Poe’s eyes on you and his sly grin, but you couldn’t look at him. You knew if you did, you’d start blushing.

“Whatever you say, (y/n),” he said as the light turned green, and he pressed the gas.

It seemed like an eternity in the car heading to your dad’s house, but at the same time, with the messages you and Ben were exchanging, it felt as if it had passed by so suddenly that not even the keenest eye could catch it. Sighing, you looked up from your phone as you tried not to laugh at Ben’s new jokes about the people he was with, and saw your dad’s home coming into view.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen your dad, I’m so excited,” Poe said as he parked along the curb, unbuckling his seatbelt after turning off the car. You followed, pulling your coat back on before climbing out of the car and onto the sidewalk, looking up at your childhood home. Without any hesitation, you climbed up the steps and onto the porch, knocking on the door as Poe caught up with you.

Almost immediately, your father had the door open, and as soon as he laid eyes on you, he was engulfing you in a hug.

“How you been, kiddo? It’s weird not having my favorite child living with me anymore,” he said with a laugh as he let go of you before turning to Poe. He smiled at Poe and shook his hand. “Nice to see you too Dameron.”

“Nice to see you too, Mr. (y/l/n). How’s it been?” Poe said as they ended their shake, and your father closed the door behind the two of you before leading you into the living room.

“Well, it’s certainly been going. You still racing?” Your dad said as he took a seat on the sofa. You and Poe followed suit, seating yourselves on the loveseat opposite of him. As you sat down, you felt your phone vibrate. Pulling it out, you opened up the message notification.

_Looks like good old Peter couldn’t handle the crowd of asshats anymore._

Attached to the message was a picture of your brother leaving the bar, and the racers all waving goodbye. You let out a barely audible sigh as you pulled up the keyboard.

_Good, now I get to hear drama when I get home._ You looked up after sending the message and saw both Poe and your father staring at you, both with the same smirks on their face.

“What?” You asked, trying to play off getting caught texting Ben again. Your father simply shook his head before turning back to Poe.

“Yeah, I still race, but I’m not the ‘king’ anymore, so to speak,” Poe said the same moment you felt your phone buzz again.

_Or I can save you some time and go ahead and tell you._

You were getting ready to reply when suddenly you saw a tan hand reach for your phone, taking it from your hand and away from you.

“You’re texting Ben Solo!” Poe all but screamed out as you tried to reach for your phone. Your dad quirked an eyebrow as you attempted to wrestle your phone from his grip.

“Ben Solo? Isn’t that one of Peter’s friends?” Your dad asked just as you had managed to get your phone back from Poe.

“So what if it is?” you said with a huff. “He’s friendly enough.” As soon as you opened your phone back up, you texted back quickly so you could hide your phone from Poe again.

_Sure, now I’ll be prepared for when Peter’s drunk and rambling._

“What do you mean, so what? (y/n), he’s the most arrogant guy ever, and he acts like he’ll never be beat. Also, he’s probably just trying to chat you up,” Poe said, at first with a smile, but as he went on, it faded away, and he abruptly cut off. You knew what he was thinking, so when you heard his last words, you frowned as you felt your heart drop.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked with a hint of indignation in your tone, causing Poe to frown as well. You knew perfectly well what it meant, but you wanted to hear Poe say it. You used to always tell yourself that if Poe believed something bad about a person, then it was true. You wanted to see if your philosophy still stood.

“Let’s not talk about this. I made lunch for you guys so we can talk about anything else over food,” your dad said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between you and Poe.

After eating at your dad’s house, you and Poe had clambered into his car, and were getting ready to head back into town so that you could stop at the grocery store around the corner of your complex. The two of you were silent for most of the ride, especially since you couldn’t quite get what Poe had said.

“Look, (y/n), I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings in anyway, but I just want you to be safe. Ben…is the furthest thing from. He’s an alright guy to hang out with outside of the races, but he’s played too many girls like no tomorrow. I’m just worried that to him you’re his next conquest, especially since you deserve better than that,” Poe said, causing you to turn away and look out of the window. You really didn’t want to have this conversation. You wanted to believe only the best of Ben, but it was hard when even your closest friend didn’t.

“Just think about it, (y/n). In the end, I can’t stop you from talking to him,” he said as you continued to look away.

Soon, the two of you had reached the corner grocery store close by to your place. Poe pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of the entrance.

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride home? The wind is crazy today,” Poe said as you climbed out of the car. You shook your head as you shut the door.

“It’s fine. I don’t think I’ll get frostbite between here and the complex,” you said with a smirk, causing Poe to let out a huff of laughter.

“Alright, buttercup, I’ll see you later,” he said before rolling up his window and driving away. You waved at him he went, and then you looked down at your phone. You’d received a couple more messages from Ben in the time it took you to get here.

You knew Poe meant well, but you were going to take the risk with Ben. After all, you hadn’t ever heard of him being as promiscuous as Poe made him out to be, so you’d just have to trust him.

* * *

Walking into your apartment with your arms full of groceries, you breathed a sigh of relief. Placing the bags on the counter, you opted for sitting down a second before getting to sorting all the groceries out, and so you pulled out your phone as you plopped onto the couch.

_Hey, there’s a party at Alex’s parent’s place tonight._ Ben had sent, causing you to laugh as you typed away.

_His parent’s place? Damn when will Mama’s boy Alex get his own place?_ You responded, hitting send and waiting for Ben’s reply.

_Ikr. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?_ Upon reading his reply, you had to contain your excitement. You’d been texting all day, and he was practically asking you on a date. Granted, it was at some party in a rich neighborhood, but hey, something was better than nothing. Biting on your lip as you smiled and typed, you felt your stomach fill up with butterflies.

_Sure, what time?_

_Around 8. Tell Peter not to worry, I’ll have you back by midnight._ Ben replied almost instantly. You chuckled at the last bit before typing away again.

_8 it is._ You hit send and set your phone down. Letting out a light squeal, you jumped up off the couch. Before you went anywhere, you had to get these groceries put away.


	3. Party for the Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben invites you to a party with him, and having no plans, you decide to see how the hometown racers party it up.

 “(y/n), I’m home!” came a familiar voice as the door to your apartment shut. You peered out from behind your door frame to see Peter with his own grocery bags in his arms. You frowned as you watched him set them on the counter. Though nothing was what he’d requested for you, you were slightly miffed that he’d asked you to go grocery shopping in the first place.

“You look nice,” he pointed out as he walked towards your room.

“I’m going out tonight,” you stated before going back to applying your eyeliner. You weren’t putting on too much makeup, just enough to enhance your features. You were also afraid that your hands were too shy from the anticipation to do much else. 

“Oh really? Where, and with who?” He said as he walked back into the kitchen, putting his groceries away. You sighed and shook your head. He would always be the overprotective big brother. However, you weren’t sure if that would be a good thing when it came to Ben. You worried that maybe he was like Poe, thinking Ben was too promiscuous for you, and bound to hurt you. You silently hoped not as you mentally psyched yourself up to tell him.

“To Alex’s and with Ben Solo,” you stated, trying to put as much nonchalance into your voice as possible.

“Alex’s? Gross. But Ben Solo? Nice,” Peter said, peeking into your room and giving you a mischievous grin. You simply shook your head and waited for him to speak more.

“Look, I know Poe hates Ben because he’s really cocky and has had a lot, and I mean it when I say a lot, of girlfriends, but he’s actually a pretty decent dude,” Peter said, walking up to your bed. You looked up into his eyes as he sat down, and you smiled. You were sure that he would be like all your friends, but you forgot that Peter used to be really good friends with Ben before his accident.

“Also, I know he’ll keep Alex away from you, that creep. Alex is as scared of Ben as Poe, though he won’t admit it. He’s still trying to forget the major ass kicking Ben gave him once,” Peter said, breaking the silence and letting out a chuckle at the memory. You laughed, the vision of Ben scaring off the man hosting his own party engraved in your mind as you clutched your sides.

Suddenly a text lit up your phone, causing you to grab it and open your phone up.

_Be there in 10._

You felt butterflies burst in your stomach as you rushed over to your closet to find something to wear. It was still cold outside, so you decided on a dark green sweater on top of a plain t-shirt and some jeans. After that, you finished prepping up, and by the time ten minutes were over, you were walking into the living room, dusting off your sweater.

A knock on the door caused Peter to give you a mischievous look before he ambled over to the door, opening it to reveal Ben, looking down at his phone, his black hair caging in his face. Once he noticed the door was open, he looked at you with a thousand-watt smile. He was dressed as usual, wearing his black shirt and jeans, along with his black leather jacket with a stripe of red going across the shoulders. His brown eyes seemed to hold a fire in them as he looked at you, but the kind of fire that kept you warm on a chilly night of camping.

“You ready to go?” He asked you, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. You simply nodded as you walked forwards, waving Peter goodbye. Your heart beat louder every step you took, excitement coursing through your veins. This was really happening, you were unofficially Ben’s date somewhere. You thought about Rey, and the kind of outrage she would be in if she saw you now.

“Don’t do anything crazy! You two have fun!” Peter called as you pulled the door closed behind you. Once the door was closed, the two of you made eye contact and each let out a soft laugh. Ben shook his head before looking forward, pointing his hand out into the empty hall.

“After you, miss,” he said in a very bad British accent, causing you to laugh and lead him out of your apartment building.

Once you stepped outside, the cold wind bit your cheek, almost forcing you off your feet. You pulled your arms closer around your body as you watched Ben walk off to his car, an older one than the one he used for the races. You looked at it with shock. You felt as if you had seen this car before, but you couldn’t be certain.

“A different car?” You asked, looking up at him. He gave you that same bright smile.

“This is my baby! I used to use her in the races before…well, she can’t really race anymore,” Ben said before opening the passenger door for you. You gave him a small thank you before climbing in, making yourself comfortable on the cloth seats. You watched as he trotted over to the other side, climbing in quickly and putting the key in the ignition. Once it started, giving off a distinct roar to life that made you feel as if you were going deaf, he smirked before changing gears to get out of your apartments parking lot.

The car was still warm inside, and as you drove down the road, starting the thirty-minute drive to Alex’s parents’ house, the two of you sat in comfortable silence, listening to a playlist Ben had on. It wasn’t a shock to you when Rise Against came on. You smiled as he quietly sang along to the song, tapping his finger against the wheel for the beat. Something about this action was sweet and endearing to you, so you let him carry one as you looked out the window, a small smile gracing your features.

“So, what made you decide to come back to racing?” you asked as you turned to look at him once the song had finished, his golden eyes fixed on the road ahead of him.

“I missed it too much. My mom basically begged me not to go back to it, but I am my father’s son. He does his fair share of risky shit too, and it drives my mom crazy. Anyways, being away was hard. I had a big boy job, but it sucked, took all of the life and excitement out of me. I just…wanted to feel that thrill again, you know?” Ben replied, still not taking his eyes from the road. Despite that, you could see in his eyes how much he felt the need to race, as if talking about his time away from it drained him physically.

“Why have you never participated?” He asked, glancing over at you.

“My dad would literally have a hernia. Besides, I’d much rather cheer from the sidelines for you and Poe than put my own life in danger,” you replied simply, shrugging your shoulders. Ben let out a small chuckle, and the rest of the ride proceeded with nothing but the sound of the punk bands on the radio.

* * *

By the time the two of you got there, there were only a few people there. Based on the cars parked in the driveway and the grass, there weren’t many people you knew attending so far. As Ben put the car in park, he turned to look at you, running his hands through his untidy hair that was blown around from him having the window open slightly.

“So, what’s the plan of attack?” Ben asked, his eyes boring into yours. You simply gave him a confused look. You weren’t entirely sure what he meant, but it almost sounded like the two of you were going into battle instead of going to a party. Seeing your confused face, Ben before he continued.

“Do you want to drink? I mean I’m sure you can’t drive stick anyways, but if you want to drink, then I’ll only smoke. Fair?” he asked. You simply nodded, unsure what you really wanted. It had been a while since you’d decided to let loose, one night wouldn’t hurt you.

“Alright then, good plan.” He held out his fist and you pressed yours against it before pulling away, opening the door to Ben’s beat up old car.

As the two of you climbed out, the people sitting in the porch all seemed to turn their heads. It was as if everyone had dropped what they were doing to see the odd site in front of them. Their eyes were on the two of you, walking very closely together towards the house. You suddenly felt nervous with all the eyes on you, fixated on you as if your change of scenery when it came to friends was unwelcome. Everyone’s stares seemed to burn through your flesh.

“(y/n) (y/l/n), showing up to a party without Poe Dameron? The world must be mad. I figured you two were dating,” Alex said walking up to the two of you, staring down at you. You frowned intensely, hating when people assumed you were dating Poe. “Why Ben Solo of all people?”

“Because, Asshole, people are allowed to have friends,” you shot back, crossing your arms over your chest. Ben let out a snort and Alex frowned. You were also sick and tired of people questioning you hanging out with Ben. Could you not catch a break?

“No need for the hostile manner, just curious. We’re about to do a round of shots inside, so if you want some, you better come in now,” Alex said, retreating back into the house. As soon as he’d gone, everyone’s heads turned back to what they were doing, no longer paying heed to you and Ben as you began to amble towards the house once more. With a sigh, you decided to follow Alex, intent on having fun, with Ben trailing behind you almost like a bodyguard.

The shots went by fast. It seemed that after your third shot, the house was packed, and music seemed to be seeping through the walls, touching everyone as they all danced around in a huddled, sweaty mess, plastic cups in their hands. After your fifth shot of what you knew could only be tequila, you were one of them. You seemed to have dragged Ben to the dance floor, being not so subtle with the way you danced against him. You couldn’t help it, you were tipsy after all. The alcohol made it seem only more apparent just how gorgeous Ben was, and you wanted more of him.

Admittedly, it was funny to watch as his face evolved from discomfort at the prospect of dancing with you like this, to the amusement shining in his eyes right now. God, they were so beautiful. You just wanted to grab his face between your hands and-

_Woah,_ you thought, shaking your head to clear yourself of the thoughts that had just invaded. You stopped dancing long enough to tell Ben you were getting another drink.

“Maybe you should drink water,” he suggested, practically yelling over the music, but you simply shook your head, taking slightly uneven steps to the kitchen.

The kitchen was much calmer than the huge living room you were just in. There was only a handful of people standing around and sipping on the drinks in their cups as they conversed with those around them. It helped calm the intense beating of your heart, that seemed to take in the smooth atmosphere with open arms.

You decided on some coconut rum this time, hoping it wouldn’t mix terribly with all the tequila in your system. Quickly pouring the liquid into a shot glass, you prepared yourself to take another shot.

“(y/n)?” came a familiar voice, causing your heart to drop slightly. You turned around, and sure enough there was Poe and Finn, both with drinks in their hand, staring at you with confusion. It was understandable, you rarely ever went out to parties, especially not without them. You were confused as to why they hadn’t asked you to attend with them. Maybe Poe was still sore over the earlier conversation at your dad’s house.

“Hey guys!” you said a little too happily before downing what was your sixth shot that night.

“Who are you here with?” asked Finn, walking up to lean against the island with you. Poe joined in too, waiting for your response.

“With me,” came a deep voice from behind you. You looked over and instantly smiled at the sight of Ben, who came and stood behind you. As you turned back to look at Poe, you noticed his face had paled. Finn simply looked confused. _Oh well,_ your drunken mind thought.

“I didn’t know you two were hanging out,” Finn commented as Poe remained deadly silent. You poured yourself another shot, but Ben quickly snatched the bottle away from you before you could finish filling it.

“You really don’t need to be mixing tequila and rum, you’re going to get sick like that,” Ben stated, causing you to pout up at him before taking what you assumed would be your last shot.

“Well, I think I’m gonna go dance. Do you wanna join me, Ben?” You asked, looking up at the dark-haired god in front of you. Yeah, mixing rum and tequila was really starting to mess with you.

“Why not. Talk to you guys later,” Ben said as he waved to Poe and Finn while you dragged him back out into the living room. Poe’s face was like steel as you walked away, retreating to the dance floor.

It seemed more crowded than before, and your body was practically pressed against Ben’s as you swayed your hips to the rhythm of the music. Ben moved along with you, and in your intoxicated mind, you thought about how it almost seemed as if the two of you were made to dance together, your moves perfectly in sync despite the alcohol you’d consumed.

Most of the night seemed to be blurred in your memories. At one point, you remembered being separated from Ben, sitting on a couch in what you figured was the basement. There were entirely too many people making out down here for your comfort, so you simply sipped on the beer that seemed to have magically appeared in your hand.

You felt the couch shift beneath you, and you turned your head to see who it was. Unfortunately, it was Alex, who you assumed was here to pine for you again.

“So, you and Solo? Anything serious?” he asked softly, probably the softest you’d ever heard him. You simply shrugged in response, taking another swig of your beer.

“You know, (y/n), I always hoped we would be closer. Maybe we could be.” He had his hand placed on your thigh now. Oh, you so weren’t in the mood for this, no matter how drunk either of you were. Before you could bring your hand back to slap him, someone else had pulled Alex up by the collar, and you noticed Ben’s towering figure holding the poor boy eye level to him. The look in Ben’s eyes was intimidating.

“Do you always hit on drunk girls, or is it that you’re still not over her?” Ben asked before throwing Alex down on the ground. Alex stayed down, a smart decision on his part, and Ben helped you get off the couch, stumbling your way to get out of the house.

“Alright, it’s time to go,” Ben said, sounding miffed. By the time the two of you reached outside, you felt as if you were about to hurl. The cold air hitting your body helped, but it didn’t stop you from leaning over the bushes on the side of the house and letting out all the contents inside your body.

After you wiped off your mouth on your sleeve, Ben helped support you to his car, leaning the seat back for you so you could lay down, and buckling you in before he closed your door and headed over to the driver’s side of the car. As soon as he got in, he closed the door, putting the key into the ignition.

The drive home was another blur in your memory, but you distinctly remember Ben carrying you in his arms, up into your apartment. He had knocked on the door, maybe thrice, before Peter had opened the door. After that, Ben tucked you into bed, allowing you to fall into a gentle sleep.

“Why don’t you just stay for the night? It’s three in the morning, and the couch pulls out,” Peter said to Ben after he’d closed your door shut.

“I think I will. I’m pretty tired myself, I really shouldn’t be driving home,” Ben agreed, moving over to the couch and pulling out the cushions so that he could pull out the bed. Peter arrived some time afterwards with some blankets and a pillow, allowing Ben to make himself comfortable. Once Ben had settled, he too drifted off into sleep, letting the cal darkness overtake him.

In the morning, you woke with the most intense headache of your life. You groaned as you crawled out of bed, thankful that no one had pulled apart your curtains as you usually did at night to look at the moon shining over the city.

You opened your door and you were surprised to see Peter and Ben laughing over a cup of coffee.

“No, I think he’ll be avoiding me for a bit. By the look on his face, he about pissed his pants,” said Ben. There was a slight grimace on his face though, like he wasn’t telling Peter the whole story. You certainly didn’t want to bring it up either as it was one of the few things after your encounter with Poe that you remembered.

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty,” Peter said with a snicker, causing you to frown. You were certain you hadn’t slept that late, but looking down at your phone, you say the time. It was one in the afternoon. Frowning, you sat down between Ben and Peter, laying your head on the counter.

“Well, I need to head to work. See you guys later,” Peter said before moving up and heading to his bedroom. That left you and Ben alone. Looking up, you gazed into his beautiful brown eyes.

“So…wanna get lunch?”


	4. Bluebird Café

You tapped your foot along to the song playing on the radio as Ben drove the two of you to lunch at the Bluebird Café. You watched as the buildings went past, snow flurries lightly falling, but not sticking to the road. Once that had become boring, you turned to look at Ben, who was lip syncing along to the words of the song. He seemed completely in his own world, singing along softly and tapping his finger against the wheel as he stared out into the road that was mostly clear, probably due to people spending their Saturday at home, especially in this weather. As if he felt your gaze, Ben abruptly stopped his singing and turned to look at you. There was a slight blush to his cheeks as he gave you an unsure smile.

"What?" he asked, the flush of his cheeks sticking out drastically compared to his pale complexion. You couldn't help but smile back at him, your own cheeks heating up as you continued to look at him as he constantly looked between you and the road.

"Nothing, I just think it's cute how you sing along to the songs," you said honestly, turning back to look out the windshield as the two of you rolled to a stop at a red light. Ben didn't say anything, but out of the corner of your eye, you could still see his smile as he continued to sing along to the songs.

In almost no time at all, Ben was pulling up to the Bluebird, finding prime parking right in front of the door. You quickly climbed out of the old car and shut the door behind you, wrapping your coat around you a little tighter as you walked up to the door, wind blowing fiercely as the snow flurries landed on your lashes. Ben beat you to the door, though, holding it open for you as you passed the threshold into a wall of warmth.

The Bluebird was the favorite local café in your hometown. Truth be told, it made most of its money from the races, its late hours being accessible to the participants and spectators. The cafe was a small little place, brick walls covering the outside, giving it an almost cold appearance, but the inside proved otherwise, detailed forests covering the walls, depicting little bluebirds sitting on the branches, and other woodland creatures as well. The owner, Rita, had painted it all herself, and the cafe was her pride and joy. The aroma of the café filled your senses, from the fresh pancakes to the black coffee, the coziness of the atmosphere making you feel at home. As Ben filed in behind you, the two of you found a place to sit, a small two-person table by the window to give you a perfect view of the falling snow outside.

"So, you feeling alright? You were pretty drunk last night," Ben said, settling in the seat across from you. He removed his leather jacket and let it fall onto the seat beneath him.

"Yeah, just a tiny bit of a headache, though. I didn't make a fool of myself, did I?" you asked. There was only so much you remembered, and you wanted to make sure that, even blackout drunk, you had kept your sanity. It wasn't often that you were the one letting loose at parties, mostly to avoid any embarrassment on your part.

"No. But I would stay away from Alex for a while. Not that I think he's gonna bother you," Ben replied, a hint of a snide remark riding on the last comment. You simply shrugged as you picked up the small menu that sat behind the napkins, looking through and trying to decide what exactly you wanted to eat.

"I'm sure Alex was pining for me again? Always happens when we're drunk," you said as the waitress came up. Once she took your orders for drinks, you turned back to Ben, a smile on your face.

"So, race tonight, you excited?" you asked, already knowing the answer. Ben would never turn down a race, no matter what was at stake.

"Hell yeah. Especially since I know Alex is racing. For once, the asshole isn't commentating from the sidelines. I finally get to kick his ass and get him to shut up about the way I race. Besides, they fixed up the elevator, so people can get to the roof more easily now. Better views, bigger crowd," Ben said as he smirked at you. The way he did made your heart flutter just a little bit, but you kept yourself in line.

Without warning, you felt your phone buzz from your pocket. Picking it up, you read the text message displayed on the lock screen, frowning as soon as you finished.

_Remember what I said about Solo_

The message was from Poe, which didn't surprise you. You remembered seeing him at the party, and you were sure that seeing you there with Ben had been a bit shocking, and probably annoying to him, but it still wasn't his place to say who you should or shouldn't hang out with. It was your life, after all. He also shouldn't be letting whatever rivalry he had with Ben project into what you and Ben had.

If the two of you even had anything to begin with.

"Anyways," Ben said, snapping you out of your thoughts, "I'm sure beating Dameron again will be fun, like usual."

You smiled at Ben as you slipped your phone into your pocket, putting it on silent, ignoring Poe's text altogether.

"Yeah, Poe was getting a little cocky there before you reappeared. Someone had to beat him back into shape, but now I'm concerned you'll have an even bigger head than before," you joked. Ben shook his head as he laughed too, his black tresses following the movements of his head so fluidly, it was almost like his hair was made of strands of silk.

"Well, Hux says I could win the award for world's biggest head, so you aren't the first to think of that," he said, sitting back in his seat.

The waitress came up with your drinks, placing on the table in front of you before she took your orders. Once the two of you had ordered your food, she smiled at the both of you and walked away.

"Your friend Hux, how come I've never met him?" you asked as you took a sip from your drink.

"Oh, he's not from around here, I met him in Coruscant. He was one of my coworkers when I had that god awful office job. Hux is an alright guy, a little uptight, but occasionally good company. Now, Phasma is the fun one. She can hold her liquor, can get down and dirty, and get all of her shit done. We're thinking about opening up a business here," he said as he took a sip out of his mug. You smiled as you copied him, and then you looked out the window again. The snow was starting to pick up, coming down in even thicker flurries.

"That's gonna make the track difficult, but it should be fun though. We love a challenge," Ben said as the two of you stared out of the window. You turned back to Ben, taking another sip of your drink and then pushing the hair away from your face.

"So, what kind of business are you planning to open up?" you asked, watching as Ben turned his face back towards you.

"Oh, this and that. Really, we wanna open up a shop that has gear for the racers. There's not really a place like that here. I would have to go all the way to Hosnian Prime just to get good replacement parts for my baby, so, I figured that there's certainly a market for it. Hux and Phasma agree, so they're gonna be my business partners. We just need a place to open up the shop," he said before reaching for his coffee mug.

You thought for a second before taking another sip from your mug. He was right, there was certainly a market for his idea here, but where to put it indeed. Then, all of the sudden, a thought popped into your head.

"There's that little garage by Main Street! I'm pretty sure it's still available!" You said excitedly. Ben perked up at your suggestion, a certain brightness coming to his eyes that made them seem a little more golden.

"That's a great idea! I'll talk to Hux and Phasma about it," he said. Just as he finished, the waitress came up, plates in hand. She placed your pancakes in front of you, and Ben's cheeseburger in front of him. The two of you proceeded to dig in without any hesitation.

***

The race that night had been difficult, as Ben had predicted. So were all the ones following as the snowfall became more frequent, piling up on the ground and practically making walls where people didn't walk. On the roads, it only created slush, causing some wet shoes and pants, a staple of wintertime. The time you spent with Ben also became frequent, the two of you becoming almost inseparable. As the weeks went by, there was no one closer than you and Ben, and you had become his biggest fan at the races, cheering him on from the roof so you could see the whole expanse of the track. It even became custom for you to give him a good luck hug before every single one of the races, and tonight was no exception.

"So, another hug? Wouldn't wanna risk any bad luck," Ben quipped as you approached, eagerly hugging his warm body. He put his chin atop your head as you had your arms wrapped around him, shivering slightly against his body. Your winter coats were nothing against the cold night air, so hugging Ben was like finding the sun after days in darkness.

"Be safe, okay? Watch out for all the snow," you said before letting go of him, looking up into his warm brown eyes. He simply smiled back, giving you a small wink before he trotted over to his sleek black car that was waiting for him on the start line. Once he was in his car, you turned around and entered the hospital, heading to the elevator so you could get to the roof. Just as you were about to get to the elevator, though, someone placed a hand on your shoulder. You whipped around, taken by shock, only to see Rey and Finn behind you. You let out a laugh before pulling them both in for a hug.

"Oh, (y/n), we haven't seen you in ages!" Rey said with a smile. 

"Ever since you started hanging out with Ben, it's like you don't even exist anymore!" Finn added, causing you to frown. It was true that these past few weeks had mostly been spent with Ben, but it wasn't entirely your fault. Every time you hung out with Poe, Finn, and Rey, Poe was constantly reminding you of why you shouldn't be involved with Ben. After a while, it got old. You were a grown woman who could make her own decisions, you didn't need Poe acting like your older brother, especially when your actual older brother practically adored Ben. So, in order to avoid conflict, you simply only went out with Poe if he asked, which had become very infrequent.

 "I'm so sorry guys! What if we get food at Rita's after this?" You offered, causing the two of them to smile.

"It's settled then! C'mon, if we don't hurry, we're gonna miss the race," Rey said, practically skipping to the elevator, dragging you and Finn behind her. Once the three of you were in the elevator, you felt your heart speed up just a little. You tried your hardest not to miss the beginning of the race. That was always the roughest part, and you always felt that you had to be cheering on Ben. 

Once the elevator reached the top floor, you instantly started mowing down the crowd that led to the stairs of the roof. Pushing your way through the crowd, desperate to make it to the front, Rey and Finn followed in your ferocious wake, as did many others after them, though not as successfully. The crowd was so intense tonight, it was a sea of people filling in after every hole you made. As soon as you reached the edge of the roof where the fence lined the ledge, you held on to the chain link, trying to get a better view of the race. 

In the blink of an eye, Ben's distinct black car drove past, ahead of all the others by a good margin. You felt your heart race as you watched him. Others got close, but never close enough to pass, as Ben was gliding through the track as if he could run it in his sleep. This course was like second nature to him, and he was bound to see himself being victorious. You were hypnotized by the sight. 

Another lap passed, then another, and another. Finally, the racers reached the final lap, and everyone already knew the results. It was an easy win, one of many to Ben Solo, and as he approached the finish line, you couldn't contain your excitement. Pushing past the crowd once more, you bolted to the stairs, not bothering with the elevator as you ran your way down. By the time you got there, the race would be won, and the winner needed his congratulations hug. You burst the door to the stairs open once you reached the bottom floor, bolting through the lobby and into the entrance where he would be waiting. As soon as you did, you noticed he was just climbing out of his car. His amber eyes locked with yours as you sprinted towards him, arms open. When you reached Ben, hw picked you up by the waist, causing you to wrap your arms around him as he twirled you around. Once he stopped, he planted a kiss right on your lips. 

You instantly kissed him back. 

It felt like an eternity, kissing him there amidst the roaring crowd that seemed to be dying away as you fell into a state of euphoria. It felt right to kiss Ben, his lips seeming to meld perfectly to yours.

The two of you pulled away from each other, staring at each other as everyone around you screamed at the show they'd just gotten. You smiled up at Ben, having eyes only for him before you places another soft kiss on his cheek before taking his massive hands in yours. 

"That's better than the thrill of any race," he said softly so only you could hear. Your smile grew into a face-splitting grin, a blush rising in your cheeks as you looked away. 

Behind Ben, you saw Poe, his arms crossed as he held a disappointed look on his face. All the ecstasy from your kiss faded as you watched him get into his car and drive away. A part of your stomach dropped at the sight, but you shook your head before turning to look back at Ben.

"Dameron," he said, his face dropping the smile as well. You didn't say anything, you merely looked away, turning towards the entrance of the hospital where you saw Rey and Finn. Rey gave you a smile that looked slightly uncomfortable, while Finn gave you an impressed nod. You smiled at them before walking over to them. 

"Are we still up for Bluebird?" You asked as you came up to them. The crowds were finally dying, so you could finally get a word in without screaming. 

"Yeah, let's go ahead and head over there now before they get packed," Rey said as she looked at her phone before putting it back un the pocket of her coat. You nodded before heading back over to Ben.

"I'm gonna head home, (y/n), I've gotta get up in the morning," Ben said before leaning down and planting a kiss on your cheek. "That's never gonna get old." You smiled at him before giving him one last hug.

"Okay. Get home safe. I'm gonna go to Rita's wuth Rey and Finn," you said, giving him one last glance before he climbed back into his car. 

 


End file.
